Tone Deaf
by UnderdogHero
Summary: While Hiyoshi tries to dissuade some persistent students, his teammates consider helping him. Keyword being "consider".


A/N: This is my response to Hiyoshi getting a new album despite not appearing in the manga in like, forever. Well, one of my responses. My first was to burst out laughing. My second was "Wow, he's either a lot more popular than I remember, or people really like his VA" and my third was "At least it sounds cool". Because I cannot, despite how hard I try, think of any reason why he would be getting ANOTHER other than the author really liking this character.

I don't remember Hiyoshi being this popular, basically. And I like how his character profile(if I remember correctly) lists his worst subject as music, while his VA is an amazing singer. And all the albums, obviously.

I'm hung up on one thing, can you guess what it is?

 **.**

"But I'm failing music."

"That doesn't matter! It's just one time!"

"I can't read sheet music." Technically not a lie.

"You don't have to, we can coach you through it!"

"I'm horribly tone deaf."

That last one was _also_ technically not a lie, as he doubted he could imitate what they wanted him to, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

Choutarou felt increasingly sorry for his friend, watching as the older students continued to _not_ leave him alone.

"What's going on over there?" Atobe asked, arms crossed. Choutarou flinched at the glare he wore, though he understood. Not only were they interrupting practice, but the fact that they were also distracting Hiyoshi was also something he found annoying. Probably for different reasons than Choutarou had, though.

"The light music club is trying to recruit Wakashi for the next school music festival. I think they saw the video we took during the Christmas party."

"The one where we had to force him to take the mic and sing?" His senior asked, not taking his eyes off the group. There were only three of them, he _could_ chase them off, but he didn't want to deal with the complaints that would inevitably come in.

"That's the one." The light-haired boy said fondly, remembering how determined is friend was _not_ to get on the stage during Atobe's party - the one he insisted he was forced to attend, despite obviously having as much fun as they did. "He's still wearing those hair clips you gave him, by the way."

"I figured he would."

Sensing the older boy's growing annoyance - and the fact that he didn't really want to talk about _why_ Hiyoshi was still using his gift ("It'll make you look less plai- _don't throw that pot at me._ ") - he let the conversation die, turning away and tossing the ball up, bouncing it a few times on his racket. He heard rather than saw Atobe walk away, though he was sure the vice-captain was still keeping an eye on their teammate.

Who seemed to be having trouble getting rid of the other boys, and was looking more and more bothered by the second.

"They're trying too hard." He jumped, turning to see Shishido behind him and realizing he had gotten distracted deciding whether he wanted to help or not. "At this rate they're just going to intimidate him."

"I don't think Hiyoshi can be intimidated, but they certainly are annoying him." Oshitari said, following behind him. Choutarou hummed.

"I just don't want him to hurt them. Remember when the karate club tried to recruit him?" Shidhido promptly burst out laughing.

"I remember that! He got so mad that they were "obstructing his progress" that he took them all on in the dojo and kicked their asses!"

"And we may see a repeat of that, if we're lucky." Oshitari smiled.

Choutarou almost wanted to say his friend had more control than that, but as the annoyance became increasingly obvious on his face, he wasn't sure how accurate his opinion was.

"I'm sure he won't hurt them _too_ bad..." He mumbled, earning another round of laughter from his seniors. "How did they see that video anyway? I know we gave everyone a copy, but we weren't supposed to show it to anyone."

The laughter abruptly stopped, and he turned to his older teammates with an incredulous look on his face.

"Oops." Oshitari said, face completely straight. Both boys gaped at him. "To be fair, I didn't show anyone the video."

"Then how the hell did they know!" Shishido shouted, earning some odd looks from nearby club members.

"I Tweeted it on my phone." He said flatly, shrugging. "I didn't know anything would come of it though. Nor did I think anyone would see it."

Shishido was about to say something again - probably to point out that the majority of the school followed him, so of course _someone_ would see it - but was interrupted by a commotion nearby.

"Oh, looks like it's starting."

 **.**

"I keep telling you, I don't want to. I don't even like singing." Hiyoshi argued. He swallowed back a groan when the red-head continued to talk.

"We're just asking you to do _one_ show for us! Come on, it'll be fun." Hiyoshi shook his head, waving his hands to keep the boy from touching him.

"No! Besides-" He couldn't believe he was actually going to say it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. "-I'm plain. _Extremely_ plain. No one's going to want to watch."

This didn't seem to deter them at all. In fact, it made them laugh.

"That's nothing a costume and some makeup can't fix!" Another one said, seemingly not noticing the disgusted look on Hiyoshi's face.

Figuring talking them down was leading nowhere, he gave an exasperated sigh and turned around, intending on ignoring them until they went away.

That is, until one of them grabbed his hand, shouting "Wait!"

This seemed to be the last straw... for someone else, apparently.

He held back a laugh when the boy quickly let go, backing away pale-faced and and terrified. The others wore similar expressions.

He didn't need to turn around to know _who_ was staring them down, with possibly the hardest glare they've ever seen.

" _Don't touch him_." A deep voice growled, fury clear in his tone. " _Go away, and don't come back_."

They quickly turned tail and ran, tripping over themselves and pushing past each other through the court gates. Hiyoshi sighed, swatting away the hand on his shoulder, turning slightly.

"I could have handled that." He said, giving the older male an annoyed look - though not as annoyed as before. Atobe scoffed.

"What, and get us another warning?" He snorted. "Two times was enough, thank you."

"You say that like I was gonna go batshit on them."

"You weren't?"

Hiyoshi opened his mouth to respond, but quickly snapped it shut, realizing he was right. Instead, he opted for a question: "Who uploaded the video?"

Atobe hesitated for a moment, handing the boy his racket - which sat on the ground while he was arguing with certain annoyances - before he sighed.

"Oshitari."

"Alright, thanks." He took the racket, flipping it over so it rested on his shoulder, and walked past his teammate with a vague determination. Atobe blinked.

"Wakashi, don't do it."

"You're not captain, you can't stop me." He sang, spinning the racket as he ran off. Atobe rolled his eyes.

"Tone deaf. Right."

 **.**

A/N: The explanation was going to be that the Christmas song on the album was the only song he knew how to sing, and the "Atobe isn't captain" thing is because I feel like by high school he _might_ have mellowed out to the point that he'd at least wait til halfway through his second year to take over. There's ability, then there's respect.

Also, editing with a broken screen and the colors inverted was a pain in the ass. Just saying.


End file.
